Survivor ORG 5: Norway
Survivor: Norway - All Stars is the fifth Blog ORG Survivor installment in history. Production The season was announced on May 14, 2014. Twists/Changes *'All Stars- ' Twenty of the ORGs top players returned from the previous four seasons, all playing for a second shot at the million dollar check. *'20 Contestants-' This season is the first to feature 20 contestants, which were split in to two tribes, Vardo and Narvik. *'U.S. Vs World-' Ten US contestants faced off against 10 contestants from around the world in a Survivor first. *'No Escape-' No player is allowed to quit. If they wish to be out, they may ask their tribe to vote them out. Moderators Contestants Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left"|Aston | | | - | - | | - | - | | |- | | align="left"|Julia | - | - | | | - | | | - | |- | | align="left"|Kaeghan | | | - | - | - | | | - | |- | | align="left"|Natalie | - | - | | | | - | - | | |- | | align="left"|Lucky | - | - | | | | - | - | | |- | | align="left"|Sam | | | - | - | | - | - | | |- | | align="left"|Mike | | | - | - | - | | | - | |- | | align="left"|Reid | - | - | | | | - | - | | |- | | align="left"|Perry | - | - | | | | - | - | | |- | | align="left"|Solar | | | - | - | - | | | - | |- | | align="left"|Zach | - | - | | | - | | | - | |- | | align="left"|Nuno | | | - | - | | - | - | | colspan="1" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Aaron | - | - | | | - | | | colspan="2" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Ahad | | | - | - | - | | colspan="3" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Kaeden | | | - | - | | colspan="4" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Wes | - | - | | | colspan="5" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Jaylen | - | - | | colspan="6" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Nick | | | colspan="7" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Omie | | colspan="8" style="text-align-center; background-color: gray;"| |} Trivia *The first season to lose a representative was Survivor ORG 1: Russia *This season is the first to feature a full cast of returnees. *The logo was made by BeteeD3 (Mark). *The cast was revealed one by one in forum posts. **Omie was the first returnee revealed. *The episodes title were named as followed: **'Episode 1-' "Lucky" **'Episode 2-' "Mike" **'Episode 3-' "Aaron" **'Episode 4-' "Kaeden" **'Episode 5-' "Reid" **'Episode 6-' "Nuno" **'Episode 7-' "Perry" Category:Seasons Category:No Escape Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Seasons with Tribes Category:Seasons with All Returnees Category:Seasons with 20 Contestants Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes